The Genesis Prophecy
by BlackPheonix666
Summary: What do you get when you add a cynic, a lunatic, and a huge major explode the world prophecy? Something like this. Genesis, our eccentric heroine, and Luke, her sidekick (Luke: Hey, Me: Shut up you are) took a wrong turn at Albuquerque.
1. Let's Defy Death! (Again)

**Taz: I'm back people. BEWARE.**

**Genesis: Taz, you're scaring me.**

**Luke: Me too.**

**Taz: Good. I'm supposed to be. To start the story now, for joy!**

Albuquerque, New Mexico

SCREEEEE! "Hey, Genesis, are you sure that this is a good idea?!" Luke yelled over the wind "You're not licensed to drive a motorcycle!"

"And your point is…?" Genesis revved the engine. "You should just shut up and enjoy the ride!"

"I'll try!" Luke shouted back but it was lost in the wind. Genesis had "borrowed" her older brother's motorcycle and was currently taking it for a joy ride, and she had somehow convinced Luke to come with. What had convinced him again? Oh yeah, she had threatened to tell the teachers at Victory House Academy who was really responsible for the accident last year, the accident that burned down the boys' dorm room. So Luke decided that he should go with Genesis instead of risking expulsion from the best private school in New Mexico. He was beginning to regret that decision.

Luke thought he was going to die when Genesis did and illegal U-turn on a one lane road and almost flipped the bike over. Genesis laughed like a maniac, well of course she did: she was a maniac. Luke was surprised that she wasn't in an insane asylum.

**Linety Line Line Line if you can't already tell. It's Linety Whinety.**

Genesis was surprised when they got back home alive. The U- turn alone shouldn't have been possible, not to mention the ramp… when she touched down back on the ground Luke had been praying for his life. Speaking of which, Genesis laughed when she saw Luke. He was quaking in fear. He walked stiffly as if he was made of plywood. His pupils had shrunken in fear and his brown hair was sticking up in all directions from the wind. As her sides were splitting with laughter Luke started to glare at her. She really couldn't blame him most people don't like it when they are laughed at. She was an exception. She was pretty much an exception to everything.

Genesis invited Luke inside and made some lunch while Luke searched for his phone which Genesis had taken and hid before their joyride. By the time he found it lunch was ready and Genesis had managed to stick a total of twenty pencils in the kitchen ceiling.

"What took you so long?" Genesis whined. "It wasn't that hard to find."

"Yes it was!" Luke exclaimed. "You hid it on the ceiling! How did you even do that!?"

"A true magician never reveals her secrets." Genesis stated. "Now are you going to eat lunch or what?"

"Fine," Luke grumbled, "What did you make this time?"

"Well, I call it a Peanut butter cup sandwich. It's basically nutella and peanut butter on white bread with Reese's stuck in it," Genesis reeled off.

"It doesn't sound toxic for once!" Luke mused joyously.

"Hardy Har Har Har," Genesis glared at him, "Eat your sandwich."

"Fine," Luke sat down and ate his sandwich.


	2. Somewhere in Albuquerque

Albuquerque, it's really quite a funny word, and a funny place to live, if you know Genesis Rhodes, as her brother, and his poor motorcycle know well. Alonso Rhodes walked into the kitchen on one of the frequent occasions that Genesis had cooked. The yellow kitchen walls were spattered with nutella and peanut butter, which had somehow gotten everywhere, although Genesis was just making a sandwich.

Alonso noted the twenty or so pencils stuck in the white ceiling and was careful to avoid walking under them for the sake of all the past times they had somehow all fallen on him. He looked in exasperation on his little sister and mentally sighed, only saying to her as he passed, "I'm not cleaning this up."

She nodded her assent with a simple: "Yeah, yeah, whatever," and a dismissive gesture.

NAHNAHNAHNAHNAHNAHNAHNAHNAHN AHNAHNAHNAHNAHNAHGENESIS!

"I don't want to go to school," Genesis whined from her place on the floor, to a very irritated Luke.

"We're not going to school for another week, so stop moaning," He stood over her with crossed arms, and an equally cross tone of voice.

"But a week is so-," Genesis stopped in the middle of the sentence and seemed to smile even more maniacally than usual, "I'm leaving Albuquerque."

"How did you get that from 'I don't want to go to school'" Luke did a bad imitation of Genesis's voice.

Genesis didn't even bother to answer as she grabbed her fedora from her hat rack and rammed it on her dark brown hair. Luke took a few seconds to reflect on how childish she always looked with her mischievous amber eyes and patchwork clothes. She was always smiling in a way that made you want to check your pockets to make sure your wallet wasn't missing. She had a mild case of sticky fingers.

Genesis ran and skidded around the open door frame. She disappeared for a few seconds before wheeling back around and asking Luke, "Coming, my dear Watson?"

"Whatever, Sherlock," He replied, rolling his eyes before grabbing his windbreaker and following Genesis out the door.

Luke took everything at a leisurely stroll and this walk was no exception. While Genesis bounded and bounced and sprinted to her heart's content, Luke just followed slowly. He had to follow, but no one ever dictated his pace. All his father ever said was "Make sure she doesn't die."

And so he did, with a little help from Tyche. And Tyche had a job, let me tell you. Genesis nearly died every three or so hours, whenever she got "bored."

Speaking of Genesis, she was now conversing excitedly with one of the random homeless people who made their homes in Albuquerque's alleys. He was gesturing wildly and she was nodding with equal fever. Luke just looked on helplessly, hoping she wasn't going to go and get her throat slit. He walked past with a calm indifference, stopping only to say "Aren't we leaving Albuquerque?" to Genesis.

She stopped her conversation with the hobo and followed after Luke.

Taz: Who charged Luke to protect Genesis? Who is this Tyche? Why was her brother named Alonso? All this and more will be in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Genesis and Luke walked for about an hour before Genesis's mother noticed that she was missing. Her call was long and heated, and ended in Genesis turning around and stomping into the Starbuck's on Louisiana Boulevard to order a Caramel macchiato. Luke ordered a Hazelnut Frappuccino and went to join Genesis at her window booth where she sat, just watching the people on the street with unnerving hawk's vision. It wasn't her vision that was scary: It was her eyes and the way she looked at you. She took you in bit by bit, not as a whole, not as a person. She analyzed you. And her electric blue and gold eyes didn't help, either.

Genesis sat there calmly, just sipping her caramel macchiato. This was a fact that always puzzled Luke. She would bounce and bound and sprint and jump, and not sit still for thirty seconds, and then suddenly, nothing. No even one word would escape her mouth.

"Luke," Genesis suddenly whipped her head around to look at him, "I'm leaving Albuquerque."

"You said so," Luke was almost frightened of her seriousness, and the way she repeated the fact.

"No, I mean I'm running away. Will you come with?" Genesis's eyes said something that she didn't. She almost looked… hopeful, like this was something she needed, that would break her heart if he didn't say yes.

"Where are you going?" Luke resigned himself to ask her.

"Why do you want to know?" The hope in Genesis's eyes almost turned to suspicion.

"If I'm coming with you, I want to know where the heck we're going," Luke smiled.

Genesis's face relaxed with a look of relief and happiness. "We're going to New York City," She grinned.

"They won't know what hit 'em," Luke agreed.

**Taz: I'm talking on this story too! You can't escape me! Anyways, more demigodness will be present in the next chapter, and maybe the answers to some of your questions!**


End file.
